Cutting machines of this type, which are also called slicers and operate at comparatively high cutting speeds, are generally known. With these known cutting machines or slicers, the product to be cut is usually supplied to the cutting plane lying on a transport belt, with a further transport belt being able to be provided for the improvement of the product guidance which acts on the product to be cut from above.
To take account of the particular problems in the cutting of products, in particular soft and yielding products, and to ensure a slicing of these products which is as perfect as possible, it is customary to slice the products in a very cooled or frozen state.
Products to be cut which are so sensitive should not be frozen where possible, since the quality of the products can be impaired by the process of freezing which is frequently carried out too slowly and not always in a perfect shock freezing manner.
To avoid these problems, attempts have already been made to supply sensitive products of this type through a tube and to effect the feed by pressure exerted from the rear. However, this procedure has not proven itself since the peripheral contours of the product to be cut can be very different, which can result in strong—and also uncontrolled—product deformations in the respective supply tube which can lead to product impairment.